Peter's First Day of School
by E.L. Richards
Summary: It's Peter's very first day of kindergarten!


Peter's First Day

It was Peter's first day of kindergarten.

If it were any other day, Steve may not have been able to get Tony out of bed after working for hours upon end improving the Iron Man suit but Steve came prepared. There was no way he was going to let Tony sleep in this morning, not on such a momentous day for both Peter and the two of them. Today was the real test to see if they had really prepared Peter well enough for school because even if it was just kindergarten, how Peter went in reflected upon them.

Armed with a full mug of coffee, Steve waved it in front of Tony's face calling out softly, "Anthony, time to get up—I brought coffee."

To that Tony simply groaned, "Five more minutes."

At that Steve pulled the duvet off of his sleeping husband, "Anthony, get up. It's Peter's first day of school and I am not having you sleep through this."

Tony then sat up slowly, blinking groggily and reaching out for the cup of coffee in Steve's waiting hand, taking a long draught before holding onto Steve's arm and pulling himself off the bed. He delicately took a sip of the black liquid and nodded gently, finding it to his liking and proceeded to stumble through the bedroom door in the direction of the kitchen. Steve followed behind him, smiling to himself delightedly—he could barely contain his excitement about Peter's first day.

Upon entering the kitchen he found Tony getting his second cup of coffee and heading towards the couch to watch the news, barking at JARVIS to turn on the television. Instead of joining Tony like he would any other morning, Steve set about making breakfast for Peter before he went to wake him up as well. He cracked six eggs into a bowl and whisked them carefully to avoid accidentally turning them into a frothy liquid as he had done once shortly after he was given the serum.

Once satisfied, he set the bowl aside and pulled a package of bacon out of the refrigerator and put all of it in a pan, knowing Tony would want some when he was done. He cooked the bacon for a while until it was nice and crispy the way Tony liked it before transferring it to a plate and setting it in the microwave to slow down the cooling a little bit. Steve then poured the eggs into the frying pan and let them cook, checking them occasionally and moving them around until he was satisfied with the consistency.

Steve got two plates out of the cupboard and set them on the counter before getting the bacon out of the microwave and setting it down next to the plates. He scooped a serving of eggs onto each of the plates and added a couple of strips of bacon to them before carrying them to the table.

He went back to get glasses of orange juice for the both of them and called out in the direction of the couch, "Breakfast, Anthony. Come sit at the table and I'm going to go wake Peter up."

Tony got up from the couch and moved to seat himself at the table while Steve turned to head down the hall, only to have the young boy walk into the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Peter mumbled out a quiet "Morning Papa, morning Daddy," and climbed into his chair at the table.

Steve sat down with the two of them, having gotten his own plate of food and turned to smile at Peter, "Are you excited for your first day of school?"

"Mmhmm," Peter answered through a mouth full of eggs before swallowing all of his food, "But I'm a little bit nervous. What if the other kids don't like me?"

Tony's stony expression from earlier softened and he looked up at the young boy from his plate, "That's ridiculous. I can't think of a single thing about you that's not to like, excluding when you jumped on me to wake me up—that wasn't so awesome but I'm willing to overlook it."

Peter perked up after that and continued to shovel food into his mouth until his plate of food was completely spotless. Tony followed suit shortly after and got up from the table to resume watching the news and Peter got up as well, moving to clear his plate.

"Leave it, Peter. I'll get it, you just go get dressed and brush your teeth—the bus comes in half an hour," Steve told him, clearing the table including the plate Tony had left behind. It's a miracle Stark Tower had been kept clean before Steve moved in; Tony seemed to just leave things behind absentmindedly.

So Steve took care of the dishes and as he did so he spoke towards the figure on the sofa, "Tony, go get dressed and brush your teeth as well. I am not walking out to meet Peter's bus with you while you're in your pajamas—we're supposed to be Captain America and Iron Man so at least look decent when you walk outside."

Tony grunted and grudgingly got up from his spot and trudged back to their bedroom and bathroom grumbling about how a man should be able to wear his pajamas whenever he wants to. Steve couldn't help but smile once more, because he knew that Tony was getting presentable since he knew his appearance would reflect badly upon his parenting if he looked like he didn't care, no matter how much he really did. The taller man joined him shortly to brush his own teeth, having already gotten dressed and cleaned up before waking him up.

Before long, everyone was dressed and ready and the reality of what today was started to sink in and Tony's nerves became a bit frazzled. He kept asking Peter if he was sure he was ready and if he had his lunch packed and if he knew the number for Stark Tower in the event of an emergency.

Peter nodded in an exasperated manner and finally told Tony, "Papa, I'll be alright and before you ask I know everyone's phone numbers from Uncle Clint and Aunt Natasha to Mister Fury. So just _calm down_."

At that Tony drew back a little and Steve started to laugh, it was one thing to see Tony fussing over Peter but to have Peter imply that he should shut up was another thing entirely. Tony turned to glare at Steve, who continued to laugh until he checked his watch and saw the time.

"It's time to go, Peter. Are you ready?"

Peter nodded once more and marched out the door to the bus stop with his dads on his heels, looking over him once more to make sure he had everything. When they reached to street corner he reached up to grab the hands of his dads and hold onto them, grinning up at the two men. The school bus pulled up not a minute and Peter let go and got on board, turning to wave back as the doors closed.

He slowly walked down the aisle and took a seat by the window and looked out at his dads as the bus pulled away when one kid in the seat next to his got his attention, "Was that Captain America and Iron Man?"

Peter turned to the boy and smiled proudly, "It sure was."


End file.
